crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor(Eleventh)
The Doctor is the main protagonist of the BBC series Doctor Who in which he has had several companions. Always knowing more about the situation then he lets on, he's played some key roles, including getting Lily-Strosek to Thoma Avenir. History Summary(2005-2010)/Short sum-up of the Doctor. Ninth Doctor After the Time War, the Doctor went to earth and met Rose Tyler along with the Autons and the Nestene Consciousness. After going through the end of the world, some unquiet dead, aliens of london, world war three, a reunion with a Dalek, playing the long game, having a father's day, getting to know the empty child, dancing, going to boom town and creating a bad wolf, he finally had a parting of ways and regenerated. Tenth Doctor After he regenerated he had to save christmas from an invasion of scary santa-clauses. Then he visited New Earth, went to victorian england and met a werewolf, had a school reunion with Sarah-Jane Smith, went to france and snogged a girl there, had his TARDIS break down in a parallel universe and said goodbye to Mickey Smith, met an idiot with a lantern, met some Ood and had a wonderful conversasion with Satan. After this, he took a bit of a break and let his companions take on love and monsters this time. After that, he came back in and dealt with a girl's drawing issue's. Then, he went to check up on Jackie Tyler, found a load of ghosts who turned out to be Cybermen, had a reunion with Mickey Smith and the Daleks, and almost told Rose that he loved her but failed. Then he got a shock by having some red-head turn up in his TARDIS. Then he had to help the runaway bride, who helped him in return against some queen of the Racnoss. After this, he introduced himself to the Jones family and the Judoon. Then, taking Martha Jones with him, he set off and had her meet Shakespeare, re-visited New Earth, found Daleks in Manhatten and watched them evolve, battled a failed Lazarus experiment, discovered the answer to the universe, became human, took another day off to let someone else fight the Weeping Angels, had a reunion with the Master and Jack Harkness, then watched the Master die and departed with Martha. After departing with Martha christmas came round again and he decided to stow-away on a voyage of the damned. Then he reunited with his partner in crime, Donna Noble. Then he took her to Pompeii and saved a family from the fires of a nearby volcano. Next was a planet of the Ood with the Ood Brain, Ood Sigma, and all that Oodie stuff. Next he met up with Martha Jones and UNIT and stopped the Sontaran's from turning earth into a clone production center. After that, he dropped off Martha after getting a daughter and meeting fish people. Then he had to battle a giant wasp. Afterwards, he went to a planet with nonexistent native inhabitants trying to get him killed, then he went off and got a message from Rose, and so went to re-meet her, get a clone, destroy Davros, drop off Donna, and get on with life. After travelling for a bit on his own, he finds a resurrected master, saves humanity from becoming the 'master' race, stops his own race from reviving, and deciding to regenerate. Before the strange events of the Cove. Series 5 & 6 After his regeneration, he crashed into the garden of a little girl named Amelia Pond - and walked into a tree in the process - after saving the planet from giant eye things and coming back... 14 years later, he and Pond went on many adventures, she eventually tried to kiss him. Of course the Doctor had to fix things so after telling Rory the situation in a cake, he takes Rory and Amy to Venice... unfortunately it dosn't go well. It turns out better than expected though. After a few more adventures with them, Rory dies for the first time and is erased from history. Amy, not remembering Rory, grows an attachment to the Doctor... one he constantly rejects(not openly). After rebooting the universe, bringing back Rory and having Amy marry Rory, the Doctor and his companions went on other adventures. Eventually, he left Amy and Rory after getting them a house and a car(Rory's favourite), he then left. The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe However, after the Doctor met the Widow and the Wardrobe, the widow convinced him to go and tell Amy and Rory that he is alive. The strange events of the Cove. Kingdom Arc On his way there, his TARDIS choose to crash-land in the back garden of a house in an unspecified area. In the house was living a family... and a boy named Roxas. Later they encountered the material Levi and went looking for her friend Stern the Destructor. They came across Sky City, and also across some other characters, such as Fang and Xion. Eventually, the Doctor made his way to the Saint's Cradle, where we lost track of his location. After he returned to the Saint's Cradle and all the confusion was sorted, he went and found Lily Strosek and brought her to Thoma. Much to his delight, Lily managed to get Thoma to the good side without the use of violence. After this, it is presumed that he went to say hello to Amy and Rory like he'd gone to do in the first place... but he will be there for Joker's party. Trivia *The Doctor was originally ment to join Yoda's group, but that changed when the whole arc changed. *Rose Tyler made an appearance, but since she has disappeared, it seems that the Doctor has forgotten her intervention in the arc. *It is unknown what happened to the Doctor after U-D was defeated. It is presumed that he went to do what he originally came to do. Category:Characters Category:Aragorns Entourage